Everybody Has A Lie
by XmultifandomX
Summary: Toby is part of the it-group at Rosewood High. This involves Hanna, Aria, Emily, Jenna, Paige, Caleb and Noel. When a geeky Spencer Hastings is new to the school, Toby being the single one, involves himself in a bet. If he can get Spencer to be his girlfriend for three weeks, he gets Noels car. The one thing is that he can't fall in love with her. He says he won't but is that true?
1. The New Girl

Tap, Tap, Tap Toby's pencil said as he hit it against the desks leg.

He was sitting next to Emily Fields, one of his best friends, in Physics.

Next class up was Mr. Fitz, Aria Montgomery's (another one of his many best friends) boyfriend. Only Him, Noel Kahn, Caleb Rivers, Hanna Marin, Paige McCullers, Jenna Marshall and Emily Fields knew of course they promised to keep it classified information. If anybody found out, it was possible Ezra Fitz could lose his job.

They were all the "It Group", the populars.

Finally the bell rang, and Emily and Toby rushed to Mr. Fitz's class.

The only reason Toby liked Fitz's class was because every one of his friends was in there and It was funny to watch Aria try not to call him Ezra.

When they all took there seats, Mr. Fitz stood up.

"Hello class, we have a new student joining us today! Miss Spencer Hastings, and I expect you all to make her feel welcomed" he said pointing his fingers at the class and then pointing at the brunette.

The second he said her name, her head snapped up and then quickly looked back down with a small smile that disappeared faster then light.

Noel and Caleb looked at Toby with a smirk. And he knew exactly why but continued to play it off dumb, "What?" Toby mouthed.

Every one of his friends had a girlfriend or boyfriend except Toby.

It went Noel and Jenna, Caleb and Hanna, Ezra and Aria, Emily and Paige and then there was just Toby.

Noel looked back at him and wiggled his eyebrows while Caleb cracked up silently.

This earned them a glare from Mr. Fitz.

Class ended and they all rushed out. Toby and the rest of the group all met up at a set of lockers.

The new girl, Spencer, went flying to her next class. As almost in reflex Toby rolled his eyes at that.

"She's hot bro!" Caleb said to Toby, making sure Hanna didn't hear.

Jenna being occupied made Noel come over and add in with, "Yeah you should totally get with her! I would if I didn't have Jenna!"

This caused Jenna to turn around with her eyebrows raised. "Not that I don't love you..!" He said pecking Jenna on the lips. She rolled her eyes and laughed turning back around.

"Dude she's totally a geek! Did you see the way she answered all the questions in Fitzs class? I mean come on it doesn't get nerdier then that!" Toby exclaimed. And with that he stormed into math.

*Page Break*

It was the end of the day and Emily and Paige had a swim meet.

So the group all went to support them.

"Hey guys, what do you think about the new girl?" Said aria.

"She's kinda pretty, well okay really pretty" Hanna chirped.

"She looks nice!" Said Jenna.

"And she could possibly do my homework..!" Hanna added.

"Not a bad idea Marin..!" Noel said nodding.

Almost at on cue she walked in. She had a rosewood shirt on and short shorts which exposed her legs which went on for miles. She carried a field hockey stick.

"I didn't know she played field hockey?" Toby said. "I did and I hear she's pretty damn good at it too..!" Said Caleb.

And then of course Noel started a conversation that Toby didn't want to hear.

"I bet Cavanugh wants to tap that!"

Everyone laughed.

"Shut up Noel." Toby said.

"Dude just ask her out!" exclaimed Aria.

"No I don't even like her!"

"He's probably so stubborn because he knows he can't get with her!" Noel said laughing hysterically.

Everyone laughed again.

"Oh yea?" Toby challenged.

"Yea!" Noel responded.

"I bet you I can!" Toby encouraged.

"Okay so if you ask her out now, make her go out on a date with you, be with her for 3 weeks, I stand corrected!" Noel said feeling confident.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll give you my car!" Noel said hesitantly.

"Fine it's a bet!" Toby said stepping closer to his face.

Everyone went "Oo"

Toby made his way over to spencer who was talking on the phone.

"And also if you fall in love with her, deals over!" Noel added

Toby was defiantly not going to fall in love with her.

Man, did he want that car.

**New PLL fanfic!**

**Do you guys like it?**


	2. Keeping My Cool

** Ive had this chapter written and I fucking hate it so I'm sorry its sucks lol**

Why did he feel nervous?

I mean come on this geeky girl?

He approached her, but Spencer's back was towards him.

She was on the phone.

He looked back at where his friends were, and each and everyone of them were watching. Toby shot a smirk a Noel.

"Please mom, practice just ended!" She argued over the phone.

"Mom, I need you to pick me up now! She hung up.

Once she turned around, she nearly jumped at the sight of Toby. "Hi?" She said.

"Hey, Spencer right?" Toby asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Um..yeah.." She said picking up her bag.

"Are you free tonight?" He asked calm.

Spencer thought her ears were playing tricks with her. Him asking her out? Wasn't he popular or something?

"Um yea, why?" She played dumb.

"Because I would like to take you on a date! I'll pick you up at 7 and we will go to the grille. Bye hot stuff!" And with that he winked and walked away.

Wait. What?

Things just went so fast.

One second she was called hot and another minute she has a date planned at 7:30.

Spencer never got boyfriends.

If anything her best friend from her old school in Delaware, Alison D. got all kinds of boyfriends.

Spencer always just, "Watched and learned" as Ali would say.

She missed Ali.

Ali sure could be a bitch at times, but at the end of the day they were best friends.

That's one of the reasons moving was so hard. Ali was Spencer's rock. Spencer could somehow someway always depend on her. That's why she had promised to spill Ali all the deets once she got home.

Spencer scored a date on her first day at school! Boy Ali would be so proud!

(A/N god spencer is so nerdy in dis lmfao)

"Ali! I miss you so much!"

"I know I miss you too!"

"It's so weird not being with you!"

"Yea yea, how did your day go!?"

"Well I couldn't get my locker combination open, I dropped my books in chem, I was asked on a date, I got a hole in my sweate-"

"Wait what?!"

"I got a hole in my sweater!"

"Back up girl! Your going on a date?!"

"YES!" Spencer couldn't help but shriek.

"OMG FaceTime me right now you need an outfit!"

So that's what happened, they spent hours finding clothes in Spencer's closet.

Ali picked a hot pink tight dress that ended above Spencer's knee.

Spencer totally disagreed and ended up with a baby blue dress that wasn't tight.

She put a black belt around it and straightend her hair.

Even Ali approved. That means you look good.

It was finally 6:55 and the door bell rang.

"Ali he's here! I'll call you later!"

Spencer screamed in the phone. With that she hung up, got a bag and shoved her phone in it.

She swung open the door. "Hi.." She said out of breath.

"Hi, you look gorgeous..!" He said.

She felt her cheeks get hot.

She was blushing.

Toby meant it. This wasn't part of the deal. She looked stunning.

"You don't look so bad yourself! Let's go!" She said walking towards his dad's car.

That was kind of the reason he wanted Noel's car so bad.

Toby had on a white button up shirt and jeans. His hair was spiked up with gel on the top.

Spencer thought he looked sexy.

But she wouldn't tell him that.

**Gross this sucked..**

**Lmfao sorry bout this, more chapters will be better!**


	3. Meeting New People

**I know there are stories like this lol.**

**The point I'm making one like that is because that one hasn't been updated.**

Toby takes Spencer out to an Italian restaurant not to far away from her house.

It was cute and simple.

Spencer didn't like being taken out to fancy places.

They take there seats and look at the menus.

"So why am I here?" Spencer asks lowering her menu so her face is visible.

"Well because your hot and I want to know you better.." Toby says grinning.

Spencer blushes and bows her head back down to look at the menu.

Toby finds this extremely adorable actually.

"So um do you like uh studying?" Toby asks.

After that he realizes how stupid of a question that was.

Way to make it awkward.

Spencer nearly chokes on her water and holds her hand over her mouth look at him.

"What?! Who likes studying?!" she exclaims.

"Well I don't know you seem to be smart.." he says shrugging.

"Just because I happen to be smart doesn't mean I'm not normal, you know? The only reason I'm smart is because I'm constantly compared to my older sister Melissa.." she says not meeting his gaze and putting her elbows on the table.

Well now he felt like shit.

But that didn't stop his mouth.

"What do you mean compared?" he asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well she's like super smart, and if I don't end up like her, my parents will give less of a damn about me then they already do.." she says sighing.

Well now he feels like even more shit.

Well.

"Im sorry.." he says. The words almost in a whisper.

But she hears him.

"Its fine.." is all she manages to say.

They sit awkwardly still looking at the menu, even though they know what they want.

The waiter comes and Spencer orders eggplant and Toby orders chicken parm.

After a while, they start talking again and the topic goes to music and acting.

He soon realizes they have more in common then he thought.

Toby was wrong.

-PAGE BREAK-

The next day, Spencer walks to her locker.

She puts in the combination and is soon bombarded by like 3 girls.

Aria, Hanna and Emily decide to talk to this new girl.

"Hi!" Hanna says eagerly.

"Hi?" Spencer says puzzled on why she's getting so much attention lately.

"Im Aria! Thats Hanna and thats Emily!" Aria squeaks pointing at the two girls on her left.

"Spencer.."

"So how did it go last night?!" Emily asks winking.

"How did what go..?" Spencer asks raising her brow.

"You know! You and Toby!" Hanna says biting her lip.

Spencer soon becomes aggravated.

"Okay, who are you three and why are you asking me these questions!?" she says going back to her locker.

"We're Toby's friends silly! So are you guys a thing now?" Hanna asks.

"What? No! He asked me out on a date and I didn't even say yes! Thats probably not going anywhere!" Spencer says rolling her eyes.

Emily gives Hanna and Aria the look that says "Don't tell Noel!"

The girls happen to understand and nod their heads eagerly.

Spencers gives them a strange look.

They just smile at her.

Hanna reaches out for Spencer's phone.

"Hey!" she starts.

"Im just putting in our numbers! Calm down!" Hanna says pressing a few buttons.

She hands it back and Spencer flies to her next class.

Those girls were strange...

**OK I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TOBY KNEW WHERE SHE LIVED OK LMFAOO**


	4. Just Another Girl

**Sorry didn't update two nights in a row :(**

Spencer walls into school with her bag slung over her shoulder.

Nothing has really been going on that she can call her move, "Exciting"

She missed her old school.

Her old friends.

She missed not being afraid to be judged.

No she feels like everyone looks at her as a geek.

If only they knew the reason behind that..

Spencer thought Toby was cute.

She actually really liked him.

He made her feel happy I guess?

He took the time to dig deep down and find the real her.

She liked that in him.

But knowing his role in this school, she was probably like he's fifth choice.

He won't come up to her again and she knows it.

Not that it matters.

She had school to focus on, impressing her parents.

Not boys.

Not friends.

She was going to get through this year with all A+

In the last two days, three kids had come up to her, asking to cheat on her homework.

She obviously said no.

Spencer walks up to her locker and puts in her combination.

She angrily opens up the locker with force.

She is so tired of people looking at her like she's just another pretty face and is smart!

When will people get to know the real her?

Toby walks into school with the same cocky grin he had on yesterday.

Hes so full of himself, its not even funny.

Its been 24 hours with his date with Spencer and those days are going fast.

He better hurry up.

He wants that car.

He leans on the locker next to hers.

"Heyy." he says grinning.

Her brown locks fall on her other shoulder as she turns to see him.

"Hey." she says smiling a little.

She was cute and all, but cars before bras.

(A/N I JUST MADE THAT UP LMFAOO)

He would definitely not fall in love with her because thats part of the bet.

Her stomach gor butterflies and she thought she would throw up.

She got so nervous around him.

Hanna, Aria and Emily watched from a distance.

"I feel so bad for her!" Emily said frowning.

"She looks so happy.. He's playing with her heart.." said Aria leaning her head against the wall with a small pout.

"That must really suck!" says Hanna inspecting her nails.

"Shut up Hanna!" Emily says rolling her eyes.

"So would you like to go out again sometime?" Toby asks.

"Um yeah I would like that..!" she says smiling.

They made it a deal for tonight at 8:00.

She walked away slightly smiling to herself.

She walks past the three girls not even noticing them.

Well that was until she was grabbed by Hanna.

"Ok so we will be at your house at 6:30! Where do you live?" she said practically jumping.

"What?!" Spencer asked.

These girls were so strange.

"We are going to make sure you look hot!" Aria said laughing like it was so obvious.

Spence sighed.

They weren't going to give up.

She told them and they bounced away happily.

She was kind of excited though.

She actually had friends.

And they wanted her as a friend!

That was a change.

Toby knew what he was doing was wrong.

Completely wrong.

She always seemed to smile when he was around and he would ruin that in 3 weeks.

But he somehow felt a connection.

A spark.

But nothing was going to happen.

He was sure of it.

No matter how much of a spark he felt, she didn't mean anything to him.

She was just another girl.

**Cameron Dallas is my baby!**

**AND CARS BEFORE BRAS OMFG**

**GET READY FOR ARIA SPENCE HANNA AND EM BECAUSE ASDFGHJKL**


	5. Behind The Happy Faces

**Oops sorry this took forever.**

Spencer walked in her house, dropped her bags and fell on the couch.

She lays down on her couch and sighs.

Her legs are aching from her Field Hockey practice and her head is pounding.

She did all her homework in Study hall.

It was hard when three obsessed girls with something called "Spoby" are talking your ears off.

All they talked about was how they would be the bridesmaids.

She manages to get up.

She takes her bags up into her room.

She closes the door.

She places her school bag on her bed.

She places her field hockey stick behind her jackets and her bag on top of her shoes.

She brushes her hair out and throws her dirty uniform into the hamper.

The girls should be here soon.

She tidies up her room and puts things where they should be.

A knock on the door makes her run downstairs.

"Im here!" she says walking up to the door.

Spencer opens the door and before she can greet them they all rush in with bags.

*Spencers POV*

"Hi!" Hanna exclaims.

"I love your house!" Emily says looking around.

"Yeah its beautiful!" Aria says nodding.

I tell them "Thank You" and guide them to my room.

Hanna goes in my closet while Aria goes to look at my makeup.

Emily sits on my bed next to me and talks to me.

They are actually really fun to be with.

"Oh and if you and Toby get to the kinky stuff, you HAVE GOT to see those abs..!" Hanna exclaims.

"We arent even dating..! And I'm not planning on having sex with him even if we were!" I say laughing.

"I have condoms if you ever change your mind!" she says winking and going back to my closet.

Me and Emily continue talking and I find out she's a lesbian.

I really don't mind it though.

It makes no difference.

She's still a good person.

Just because she doesn't view guys the way I view them, doesn't mean she's different from me.

She's dating a girl named Paige.

Hanna comes out with a black and white dress.

It has polka dots on it and its knee length and tight, hugging all my curves.

She passes me heels.

"Hanna, I don't think she needs to be taller.." Aria says looking up at me.

Hanna sighs in defeat and passes me flats.

I put them on and Emily straightens my hair.

Aria applies my makeup.

She doesn't put on to much.

Apparently Toby didn't like that.

I still felt like they were hiding something from me.

I could have sworn they give each other looks.

Like soft frowns.

I finally get up.

I look in the mirror.

I think I look really good.

"Thank you guys so much..!" I say smiling brightly.

"You look great.." Aria says smiling back.

A knock on the door tells me someone is here.

Well Toby.

I just stand there making sure I look pretty.

"Well go!" Hanna says shooing me out.

"You guys can stay.. if you want..? We can hang out later?" I suggest shrugging.

They nod their heads and tell me to have fun.

When I walk out I can swear I hear Emily say, "If only she knew.."

But that wasn't probably said.

I most likely imagined it.

I imagine a lot of things lately.


	6. I Want

**My fan fiction net is being weird idk..**

**Im so confused!**

**What is happening! Ughh!**

Spencer and Toby ended up going to a Chinese restaurant.

They both found out how much they loved Chinese.

They took the menus and began scanning them.

"You should meet my friends.. They would like you.." Toby says looking up.

He wasn't lying.

They obviously seemed to take an interest in her. Thats why he was here.

"Oh yeah?" she says raising her eyebrows and laughing.

They both laugh and continue looking at the menu.

They had amazing night.

It was filled with music, laughter and small talk.

He got to know her a lot better.

And so did she.

He somehow brought out the best in her.

He made her smile.

They both exchanged numbers realizing they hadn't before.

He was an amazing guy.

Toby liked her.

She was cute and funny.

His favorite thing was that she was real.

She seemed to always laugh.

She wasn't a slut like half of the other girls he knew.

She was beautiful and perfect.

The night came to an end at last.

They were both disappointed and wanted to stay forever.

He drove her home and parked outside.

He walked out of his side and walked to hers opening her car door.

She thanked him and stepped out.

He decided to walk her there because it was late and dark.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and they walked in sync.

Things were moving too slowly in whatever this was.

Days were going by faster and their "relationship" was going slower.

He had to make this all happen.

Before she can thank him for the night, he presses his lips on to hers.

She freezes. Not ever has she been kissed before.

This was her first kiss.

After a while she kisses back and stands on her tippy toes because she can't reach him.

His arms snake around her waist and her hands wrap around his neck.

They finally pull away gasping for breath.

"Does this mean.." she starts.

"Do you want it too..?" he asks.

She smiles and nods before saying, 'I want.."

She slips out from his grip and waves before walking in.

He stands in the same position as he was like a lost puppy.

He had her fooled. Good.

She walks in her house and sets her purse down on the table, forgetting the girls were still here.

"Hey! How'd it go?!" Hanna chirps from behind on the couch.

Spencer jumps and laughs.

"Sorry I forgot you were here!" she says turning around.

"Why are your lips swollen?" Emily asks grinning.

Spencer laughs nervously.

"Wellll..."


	7. Butterflies

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**Ive been busy!**

It was now day five.

Spencer was elated with how things were going.

Everything was perfect.

Well, at least in Spencers eyes..

The girls either came or slept over twice a week.

She had met a couple of other friends.

One named Mona Vanderwaal.

The other Andrew Campbell.

Andrew was a great guy.

He was smart and handsome.

But she had Toby.

And she was falling head over heels for him.

He was a charm.

She was going to meet his friends tomorrow.

The only ones she knew were the three girls and that was it.

Toby was amazing to her.

He treated her like a princess.

And it was like their third day going out.

He was everything she could have asked for.

Toby on the other hand liked Spencer a lot.

She was beautiful and she had an amazing personality.

She obviously wasn't confident in herself.

Toby didn't know why.

She was just nothing but perfect.

No.

Toby needed to stop.

He was not going to actually start liking her.

She was a great person but it was just a bet.

He wouldn't let anything happen.

Spencer walked in Rosewood High aiming towards her locker.

She went towards it and put in the combination.

She got out the books she needed, closed the locker door and turned around to be face to face with Andrew.

She let out a squeal and backed up towards the locker door, hitting her back.

"Didn't mean to scare you.." Andrew said chuckling.

"Hello to you too..!" she said putting a hand over her chest.

"Spence I need to talk to you.." he said getting serious.

"Shoot."

"Spencer its been like three days and I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you.." he said putting his head down.

Spencer had known Andrew for three days for crying out loud!

This sucked!

"Andrew, I don't know what to say.." she said sincerely.

"Say something please." he says lifting his head up.

"I have a boyfriend.." Spencer says running a hand through her hair.

Silence.

"I only like you as a friend Andrew, nothing more.. Im sorry.." she says before walking away.

She walks so fast she bumps into a certain blue eyed boy.

_A special blue eyed boy.._

She almost doesn't noise who it is until both her shoulders are grabbed.

She squeals for the second time in the day.

"Hi.." she said smiling.

He made her feel_ special._

He smiled back at her before kissing her lips passionately.

He pulled away and leaned against the wall, intertwining their hands.

He had such an effect on her.

"What are you doing tonight?" he says looking down at her.

"Um.. I don't have practice tonight.. So I'm free. Why?" she says looking up at him.

Spencer was one tall girl.

But put her next to Toby, and she was short!

But not as short as Aria..

All Toby needed to do was look at Spencer and a million butterflies exploded in her stomach.

Spencer Hastings was falling for Toby Cavanugh hard.

**Did anyone see the Treegan at the Playfest thing?!  
****Troian went to hug Keegan right before Ashley was and Ash was sooooo pissed omg!**

**If you want to see for yourself,**

**Go on ****youtube and type in: "Treegan At Playfest"**

**Also, I made a profile thing!**

**Check it out! :)**

**~ XmultifandomX**


	8. Realization

Andrew was disappointed.

More like sad and angry at the same time.

He had only known Spencer for a short time but he really liked her.

_Toby Cavanugh._

That stupid ass was messing with her!

Andrew wasn't stupid!

He knew Toby and his big group of friends.

They were despicable.

Spencer was falling blindly in that trap.

He watched in disgust as they turned the corner, hands intertwined and laughing.

He was using Spencer.

It was a fact.

And maybe he had no proof but with Mona, he would get it.

Spencer felt the sparks when she was with Toby.

The way his masculine hand fit with her small one was perfect.

He made her feel special no doubt about it.

His friends were nice, but she mostly enjoyed only hanging with the four girls.

They came over almost every night.

The one she really didn't like was Noel.

Sure he was nice and all, but she hated that stupid smirk that played across his face.

And the stupid personal questions he asked like:

"So you really like Toby?"

"Your relationship looks like its well, is it?"

Caleb she liked.

He was warm and welcoming, cute even.

But she had Toby.

That was all she asked for.

She couldn't even like imagine him cheating or lying to her, it just seemed unreal.

"Mona..!" Andrew hissed at the short girl, getting her attention.

"Whats up?" she asked walking towards him.

"I need your help.." he said hesitantly.

Mona nodded telling him to continue.

"Find out why Toby Cavanugh is dating Spencer Hastings..!" he whispered.

She winked before walking away with a smirk.

Spencer would be his one way or another.

The brown haired girl walked into her Algebra class smiling.

She sat down next to Caleb.

"Hey..!" He whisper shouted.

She smiled back in return.

Caleb felt the slightest bit bad for her.

Ok maybe a lot.

She was nice and deserved somebody to be loyal to her.

The bet was almost over in about two weeks and her heart was about to be crushed.

He was understanding what _love_ actually did.

Spencer Hastings was a smart girl.

One of the smartest in fact.

It was obvious Toby was using her.

Why would he wanna date a smart and nerdy girl?

Spencer was _so blind _by love that she didn't notice the game. She was oblivious to it.

And he had a feeling she wouldn't take it too good.


End file.
